Fairytale
by Laney Y
Summary: Chapter 3: You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, and things are not what they appear. Spike tries out a philosophy, and Faye’s only in it for the money.
1. Peter Pan and Tigerlily

Hey everyone! This was all written in one sitting – the idea kinda came out of nowhere, and I hope you can all understand it. It's fairly straightforward… I think.

Anyways, prepare for some semi Spike/Faye fluff! Semi fluff, semi angst, that is… oh well.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Fairytale

* * *

Faye watched Spike's shoulder blades; in the dark shadow of the carousel they were the only things keeping her from losing her way. She would never, _ever_ admit it, but she was glad that Spike was there with her that night. Theme Parks weren't meant to have visitors after hours, so the place was a mansion of tall, irregular shapes and dark shadows.

And it was completely silent. The place was like a tomb. Faye shivered slightly, and quickened her step. Theme parks gave her the creeps. But of course, Spike the inscrutable wasn't giving any indication that he wasn't enjoying the experience; his pace even, his breath coming out in steady puffs of cold air.

A short crackle of static split through the hollow silence. Spike took out his radio with a grimace. Sound carried much further at night, and if their bounty was in the area he'd take of, and they'd lose the reward. God knew it'd happened before.

"What, Jet?" Spike hissed, drawing to a sudden halt and glaring into the little transmitter.

"Watch it Spike!" Faye pulled up sharply to avoid crashing into him. "Idiot!"

Spike turned around and redirected his harsh stare onto her general direction. "Me watch it?" He demanded in a low voice. "You're the one who's going to be attracting attention with all that noise your making."

Even though she was fairly sure he couldn't see her face, she sent him her most nasty glare, and put her hands on her hips. "And what about the fuss you'd make if I'd crashed into you, huh?" She demanded, equally matching his quietly furious tone. She sure wasn't mad yet, but it never took long with his stubborn-ass attitude.

"Faye, do you want the whole planet to know we're here? I don't want to lose another bountyhead because of your noise."

Okay, _now_ she was mad. But before she got a chance to even _look_ as pissed off as she felt, Spike had already turned his back on her and back to Jet.

"…grow up and listen already?" Jet finished, having spoken through their little argument. They both got the point.

"Make it fast, Jet. You could hear us a mile away." Spike retorted. Faye rolled her eyes at his obstinacy and considered putting a bullet between those shoulder blades. But her anger had drained away, like it usually did. They had work to do.

"Alright. Our guy should be showing up at roughly 2200 hours –"

"2200 hours." Spike repeated. He checked his watch. _2054._ "Hey Jet, why are we out here over an hour early?" His voice was somewhere between anger and complete incredulity. "So we can have a play on the rides before nabbing this guy?"

Even Faye had to agree with him on this one.

But Jet didn't waver, and firmly replied, "I said _roughly_ 2200 hours, not 2200 hours on the dot. Who knows when he'll show?"

"This is really accurate information you've got here." Spike muttered, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "Is there anything else you forgot to mention back on the ship?"

"Yeah, like why _he_ had to come?" Faye interjected, pushing her face into the little screen so Jet could see her.

Even with the bad reception she couldn't mistake the frustration on Jet's face as he sighed. "I don't want to hear it." He growled. "I don't care how you do it, as long as you catch the bounty and find where he's hiding those drugs. Don't come back without them." And with that final demand, Jet switched off his communicator, throwing it on the table.

Ed looked up from her computer. "Is Faye-Faye and Spike-Person fighting again?" She asked in her sing-song voice.

Jet lowered himself onto the old sofa with a groan. "How did you guess?" he remarked dryly. Ed merely gave a chortle and adjusted her goggles.

"Ed knows," she informed him, arching her back so she could look at him upside-down. "Ed _knoooows_!"

And she went back to whatever it was she did on her _Tomato_, leaving Jet to scratch his balding head and decide he needed to trim his bonsai.

* * *

There was silence in the theme park once again. Faye heaved a long sigh and slumped against the wall of the "House of Mirrors" building that they were hiding behind.

She caught the gleam of Spike's teeth as he turned to her and remarked, "Aww, Faye. I think you put Jet in a bad mood." And he smirked.

She ignored him completely. Instead she walked past him and into the centre of the park. The mission was actually fairly simple; some guy dealing drugs with a fat bounty on his head. It wasn't hard to find out where he was hiding his stash, either. At the Theme Park. In the carousel, to be exact.

Now, all that was left was to catch the guy when he came to pick up some more drugs to distribute. The downside was that Faye had to wait. With Spike.

Faye supposed that in her time on Earth, there would have been the moon to give them some light. But here and now, there was just a big black blob which Faye assumed was the carousel, and other dark rectangles to each side which had to be the sideshow buildings. Faye gave another sigh. This was ridiculous.

"Looking for something?" Spike had walked up behind her and was looking into the darkness as well. Faye couldn't help but shiver when his cold breath tickled her shoulder. He was peering past her into that big empty space; looking but not seeing.

She hated that his voice could be so… so damn _sensuous_ sometimes. Especially when it was low pitched like that, pitched so that only she could hear. And better still that he wasn't insulting her.

"There's not much to see," she replied softly, wanting to keep this moment - short as it was, on good terms. Or on neutral terms, at least.

He remained silent for a moment, before moving away and settling down on the cold ground, leaning against the wall and stretching his legs as far as he could reach. "I hate theme parks." He muttered, reaching into his jacket pocket.

Faye smiled. "So we finally agree on something," she dryly remarked, her eyes straining to see a darker shadow; to find his general location. She really wanted to sit down and relax, but settling down on top of him was hardly going to achieve that. But, and she admitted it freely, she didn't want to be far from him.

So she just shuffled over in the direction of his voice, and slid her back down the wall until she felt cold brick underneath her. _There_, she thought proudly. _That wasn't so hard, now was it?_

The silence that at first had seemed pleasant soon became oppressive and awkward. Spike eventually lit up a cigarette and offered the box to her. From the weak flame of the lighter, Faye saw that he really wasn't that far away after all.

"Thanks." She muttered. In just a few minutes what had been almost friendship between them had retreated back into almost complete strangers. Faye wanted to recapture that feeling, to experience it more than maybe once a day or a week. Otherwise what was the point of even trying?

She was sick of him; the way he acted. At least she knew where she stood with Jet and Ed. Jet would at least give her the respect to tell her what he felt; dislike, annoyance… pride even. And Ed… well she was the same to everyone: strange. So exactly what was she to Spike, anyway? Didn't she deserve to know that at least? Not be treated as an enemy one day, a comrade the next?

"Oh, Spike," she sighed, feeling angry but letting it melt away into resignation. Spike was a pile of rock: he didn't care about stuff like this.

She saw the embers of his cigarette move, and she knew he was looking at her.

She leaned her head against the wall and stared into the murky sky. "When I was a kid I used to love these places," she said, mostly to herself. "but it wasn't for the rides and the sideshows, it was for the fairytales. Old theme parks had stories behind them, you know. I used to love all of the old ones, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland…" And, noticing that Spike was still watching her, she added with dulled curiosity, "but I suppose you wouldn't know most of those, being from a different time and all."

"You're not so old," he replied straight away in his cryptic manner. Her curiosity stirred and she wondered what he meant.

She looked at the glow of his cigarette; the way it flared up when he inhaled, then receded and darkened again. He turned to face the sky, just as she had, and she again wondered about him. What was he thinking about? Faye knew that Spike didn't _want_ to talk about himself, but there was no denying he thought about his past a lot. In her opinion, no one could lie around and do nothing for as long as he did, and not having something significant to contemplate. But why was it so hard for him to speak to her about it? About anything at all?

"Spike…" she began, and this time he didn't look at her.

She remained silent, working on her own cigarette.

Eventually he turned his head to look at her; and she could picture his mis-matched eyes glaring at her. What was she meaning to ask him again?

"…forget it." She muttered, folding her arms and resting them on her knees.

"Why are you doing this?" he eventually asked, in that quiet voice that made her shiver.

She shrugged. He seemed to understand the silent response, redirecting his gaze back to the sky once more.

* * *

Time passed in a strange stillness; Spike silent, but observing the woman beside him. Faye was restless, changing position every few moments, working through cigarette after cigarette. He was confused; he wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him. Faye was usually good with emotional things: when she was happy, she'd act happy. When she was pissed off, she'd act pretty damn pissed off. Her heart was on her sleeve, so he often thought. But then there were moments like these, and then he realised that he'd misconceived her. Maybe there was more to her than what he saw? It was times like these when he wished that she really _was_ like he thought: petty, vain and annoying. It kinda made it easier. That way he knew what she thought, and he knew what she wanted. He didn't want her to have a deeper character, to have more facets to her diamonds, so to speak, because that would mean that… he didn't know what that meant. Perhaps he didn't want her to be anything less than obnoxious because then he might actually _like_ her.

He ran his hands over his face. He hated thinking about things like this. Getting involved with people meant feelings, and feelings got people hurt. It was a simple basic fact – and it had kept him alive so far.

* * *

"What exactly do you _want_ from me?" Spike's question broke through Faye's thoughts, and she glanced his way in surprise.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." His voice softened slightly, his eyes searching for hers in the dark.

Faye paused for a moment, then heaved a long, heartfelt sigh. "I don't know, Spike." She said simply. "Something… something about you? So you aren't just another stranger in my life, maybe." She shrugged in defeat. "Tell me a story. Any story." _Anything to stop this miserable silence_, she silently added, and Spike somehow understood that silent appeal.

He gave a dry chuckle. "Once upon a time…" he said, toying with his cigarette. "There was a boy."

"No way." Faye remarked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Don't ruin the story," Spike reminded, and she acquiesced with a smile he couldn't see. "Anyway, this boy was called Peter Pan."

"I thought you hadn't heard this before?" She interrupted, accusingly jabbing her cigarette in his direction.

"I never said that." Spike reminded in an almost gentle voice. As she quietened again, his voice became distant. "Peter lived in… Neverland with some… people he knew. People that he trusted with his life."

"Like who?"

"Like…" Spike rubbed his chin, remembering the story. "He had the Indian tribe. The Chief helped him out whenever he was in a rough spot. And there was a lost child. She was strange, but he liked having her around because she was so full of life that it made his own life seem less empty. And then… there was Tiger Lily. They didn't always get along, but he liked to think that… that when it all came down to it, they could rely on each other, and that they were partners."

Faye remained completely silent as Spike drew in a slow breath, his voice becoming so soft she could barely hear. "And then… there was Wendy. Peter was… very happy when Wendy came into his world."

Faye stared at him as his voice died away. He had never, _ever_ talked to her like this. She knew who Wendy was in Spike's little world; the blonde haired beauty known as Julia. Dead in the real world, but alive forever inside Spike's heart. She felt a tear stinging in the corner of her eye and furiously brushed it away. Faye could not mourn for someone she could only consider as a rival. And Julia _was_ her rival; in a battle she was never meant to win. Julia would always win; she would always be first place in Spike's heart. Faye wasn't going to fight a ghost: she wouldn't and she couldn't.

"Spike… Wendy is dead." Faye uttered brokenly, her hand reaching out to take his and then pulling away as if the very idea had burned her.

Spike became very still for a moment, and Faye cringed, thinking he was furious with her. But, he relaxed, and with a regretful voice, he said, "let me finish my story."

Faye could almost picture the sad smile he would have on his face. "I'm sorry. Please… please keep going."

He nodded, and still with the regret in his voice, he continued. "But Wendy didn't want to leave the real world behind. It was her world… not Peter's." He sighed cheerlessly. "Anyway. Peter stays lost in Neverland with the lost child and the Indians. Tiger Lily wanted to help Peter, but he pushed her away. She was different from Wendy; from a different place and time."

Faye interrupted again. "Is that a _good_ different or a _bad_ different, Spike?" she accused, smiling.

The embers turned her way again. "Don't flatter yourself, Faye," Spike cautioned in the same light-hearted tone.

She smirked. She felt stronger now the conversation was back on firmer ground. "You _know_ Peter wanted Tiger Lily. Otherwise he'd have never come back."

Spike snorted. "Pity there were no doctors to treat Tiger Lily's hallucinations," he retorted. "Tiger Lily was a lost cause, even though she tried to be normal like the others."

"Dream on, cowboy," Faye yawned and stretched her arms, settling into a more comfortable position. "You're hardly normal."

Spike smiled; a genuine gesture of gratitude, ironic as it was. He was glad Faye couldn't see him, or else he'd never live it down.

"Maybe…" Faye began quietly. "Maybe Peter Pan wants to stay lost… with Tiger Lily."

There was a moment of silence as Faye tensely awaited a response.

Eventually Spike said with a crooked smile, "Maybe he does, Faye. Maybe…" he trailed off, sensing her satisfaction with a trace of it in himself.

As they settled into a more companionable silence; Spike thought he heard a shuffle, a scrape against the brick. He checked his watch – 2232. He made a note to point that detail out to Jet when they returned to the Bebop.

He quickly got to his feet and Faye silently followed. "Come on," he whispered against her. "Showtime."

Faye nodded, swiftly taking out her Glock. It wasn't exactly a fairytale ending, but it was close enough for her.

* * *

I hope I didn't get anyone too OOC… this was meant to be a _short_ one-shot, and it kinda expanded into something much bigger!

R&R is greatly appreciated! I can only improve with advice.

- Laney.


	2. The Ice Queen

Whee, chapter 2! All of your great reviews were what made me keep this going, so thankyou so much for that.

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop belongs to the owners… of it. The whole thing, man. And the tale "The Snow Queen" is by Hans Christian Anderson. I think. I altered it a little bit anyways.

Rating: PG-ish. Swearing abounds. Well, a little bit of swearing abounds.

Okay, I'm just gonna shut up now.

Fairytale - The Ice Queen

_If you should go skating  
On the thin ice of modern life  
Dragging behind you the silent reproach  
Of a million tear-stained eyes  
Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice  
Appears under your feet.  
You slip out of your depth and out of your mind  
With your fear flowing out behind you  
As you claw the thin ice_

Pink Floyd – The Thin Ice

* * *

The guy had been easy to take down. Faye had left Spike to the heroics; the shoot out and the fist-fight; which Spike would win anyway with his super-power kung fu abilities. She was getting too old for that sort of stuff. _And besides_, she thought, feeling her way around the carousel, _I don't feel like getting bitched at for getting in _his_ way. _ She gave an unladylike snort, unheard over the sound of Spike's fist hitting the bounty's cheekbone.

The sudden bright display of revolving coloured lights revealed that Faye had found the power switch. The place really _was_ ugly, she noticed, leaping up on to the turntable where the plastic horses and assorted animals had begun to move, accompanied by high-pitched festive music.

"Faye! Shut that damn thing off!" Spike exclaimed, and as she turned around she saw that he had the semi-conscious bounty draped over one shoulder. "Do you want to wake the whole city?"

"How else can I _see_ where his stash is, idiot!" she retorted angrily. Why did he keep treating her like she was incapable of everything! With a hard kick, the door to the carousels control room burst open. Purposefully leaving the music running just to spite him, she gave the round room a quick one-over. It was small, way too small to hide a large stockpile of drugs. However, there was a little stairway in the corner, running down to another doorway. Without hesitation she ran over there, only to nearly lose a heel in the mouldy wood. Cursing furiously, she inched down the flight of stairs, careful for more rot. The place was old, and years of rain seeping through the roof had disintegrated the wood. She bit back a grin, knowing that Spike wouldn't have realised that either, picturing the tall man tumbling the entire way down.

The door opened easily, a single bulb lighting the long space. Faye crept in cautiously, gun in hand, only to find the room empty. Other than hundreds of clear plastic bags filled with a yellow-ish powder.

_Jackpot._

Her smirk grew at the sound of a massive thud, and the groan of the top stair splintering in two.

"Shit!" Spike swore furiously, and then in a calmer voice, "Faye, what did you do to the stairs?" As he wrenched his foot back out and leapt the rest of the way.

"Did you just leave the guy outside?" Faye ducked her head out of the room to look at him incredulously. "What, you think he's just gonna hang around and wait for us?"

Spike shot her a crooked smile, bending over to brush fragments of wood off his ankle. "He won't be going anywhere." He looked past her into the dimly lit room. "So that's it?"

"Looks like it." Faye responded, stepping away from him. "We're gonna need a crane to get all this out." She grumbled, picking up a bag and shaking it. "You've got friends in strange places, don't you? Go and call one to haul this shit out."

Spike frowned. Instead of giving her a smooth rejoinder, he turned and headed back up the stairs, carefully avoiding the broken one.

"Well?" Faye's angry voice echoed up the stairs as she hurried to catch up with him. "Are we just going to _leave_ it all here for some kid to wander in and go 'that looks interesting, I'll give it a try.' Spike!" She growled in frustration, resisting the urge to stamp her foot.

"Don't be so dramatic, Faye," Spike said without turning around. "I'll think of something." And he unhooked the limp, dark clothed man from the clothes peg above the control panel.

Faye rolled her eyes, now realising what he had meant earlier. "_Now_ who's being dramatic?" she commented silkily, crouching over to take a closer look at their capture.

He was surprisingly young, perhaps a few years older than her - or at least, her physical age. And he was quite a fine specimen with short black hair and tanned skin. She propped his face up with her hand, saw he had fine, autocratic features; ones that pulled at her memory and left her feeling bothered.

He was pulled out of her grasp by Spike, who hoisted him over his shoulder with an unreadable expression.

"He's cute," Faye smirked, shutting down the power and landing the carousel in darkness. "You should take notes."

"I'm touched." Was Spike's unruffled reply.

Faye snickered. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Spike." She sang with a wide smile, loving even more the annoyed scowl she got in return. She took out her radio and called the Bebop, so Jet could come and pick them up. She watched the peculiar shape of Spike and the bounty pitch and sway in the dark shadows ahead of her, marvelling how he could carry the tall prisoner with such ease.

The radio crackled in response, and Faye squinted into the bright screen. "Jet?" she demanded.

"Faye-Faye!"

Faye sighed under her breath. "Hey Ed. Where's Jet?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't be too far away and they could finally get the hell out of there.

She saw Ed's distorted little face beam at her. "Did you get the bounty?" she chirped, before the radio was snatched from her hands and Jet's face appeared.

"How'd it go?" he inquired over Ed's complaining in the background.

"Fine. Can you get us out of here now?" she demanded. She was sick of the theme park, sick of bounties, and sick of hanging out with Spike all night.

Jet waved his hands in supplication. "Hold your horses, will ya? Did you even get the guy?"

"Yes! Spike's holding the guy right now and we're exchanging phone numbers! Come _on_, Jet!"

"Geez Faye, take it easy." Spike commented in a quiet voice. "What's wrong with you?"

She shot him a look which indicated she'd had a long night and he'd better shut the hell up.

"Ten minutes. Okay?" Jet grumbled. "Don't be so prickly all the time." He muttered something under his breath and terminated the connection.

The bounty stirred, lifted his head with a groan. Realising his situation, his face drooped, but his eyes found Faye's and narrowed in surprise.

Faye gave him a devious smile. " You should've kept your day job," she purred, watching the Bebop's landing lights grow ever closer.

* * *

Things became more complicated back on the Bebop. The massive stockpile of drugs under the carousel had to be removed _somehow_, Jet having to ask some of his ISSP contacts to help them out. Which left Faye and Spike to hand the bounty in.

"What do you mean, the wrong station?" Spike demanded angrily. This time he out-furied even Faye, who was sulking outside with her arms folded. Spike leaned his hands on the officer's desk and glared directly into the man's eyes. "I want my reward." He grated, watching the officer shrink back in alarm.

"I'm sorry," the quivering officer began nervously. "but as Liam Standish is wanted for drug trafficking on Ganymede, not Jupiter…"

"We have to go to Ganymede to get the reward." Spike finished, the anger draining away and leaving a feeling of resignation instead. He stood back, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about all that, then," he nodded at the mess, and shrugged, leaving the upset officer to put all the strewn files back in their place.

Faye was waiting impatiently when Spike came back, and her eyes darkened at the sight of the bounty with him. "What, we get the reward and we get to keep him too?" she asked, her calm voice belying how annoyed she was. _What the hell is going on?_

"We've gotta go to Ganymede. He's not _wanted_ here." Spike muttered, tugging the prisoner along with him. Ever since he'd regained consciousness, he'd been surprisingly silent. Not that Spike or Faye had any problem with that in the least.

"Oh, that's just terrific." Faye retorted, getting back on the radio to inform Jet that they did _not_, in fact, have the two million woolongs. Jet wasn't impressed that they were suddenly skipping planet, but on his side, the drugs were being given to the ISSP, and they might even get some money out of it.

Spike had noticed the bounty giving Faye long, inquisitive stares ever since he had regained consciousness. He supposed it was because she was attractive and such a shrew. He grinned. He didn't think they knew each other; Faye hadn't shown the least bit of recognition, and the bounty sure hadn't said anything.

Faye tucked the radio away, turning to Spike. "We're taking the Bebop." She explained briefly, already turning and walking down the stone steps.

Spike cast a look at the bounty. "Come on, you're going to your _new_ home," he remarked dryly, giving the newly named Standish a jolt to get him moving.

* * *

It was only a short journey to Ganymede; Spike hoped to get there and back before the end of the day. He quickly set the co-ordinates and returned to the living room, where Faye had taken residence with her cigarettes. The bounty was handcuffed to the stairs, where he quietly sat, his dark eyes emotionless.

Uninvited, Spike scooped up the box of cigarettes off the table and took one for himself.

"Hey!" Faye protested, reaching up and snatching the box back. "Get your own."

Spike shrugged, lighting up and sitting on the long yellow couch. Faye cast him a long glare, before getting over it and looking over to their bounty. He really _was_ attractive, she noticed, but the sight of him still tugged at her memory and it made her uncomfortable.

"So what's his name then?" She asked, feigning complete uninterest. She leaned against the back of the couch, watching the prisoner watch her in return.

Spike rolled his head back to look at her. "Liam Standish." He replied in the same bored tone. "Age 26, born Mars, worth 2 million woolongs." He grinned. "No repair bills this time either." He'd been a good catch; but drug smugglers usually were. They worked alone, and were usually easy to trace.

"Standish…" Faye muttered. There was _definitely_ something familiar about this one. She looked the guy in the face; her serious expression meaning that she meant business. "Do I know you or something?" she demanded, watching as his eyes rose and met hers. There was anger there; repressed, long term resentment. Shit. Who _was_ this guy?

"I know you, Valentine." Standish spoke, his voice low and angry. "You screwed me over big-time, you malicious bitch."

Spike raised his head in surprised irritation, but Faye merely shrugged. "Yeah," she remarked. "I get that a lot."

_I bet you do, Faye_.Spike rolled his eyes. Why was she always going out and getting into trouble? This guy had enough pent-up rage in him to tear her apart, and he was thankful he was firmly handcuffed.

Standish's dark eyes bored into hers. "You don't even remember, do you? All the guys you've screwed over and left behind."

Faye waved her cigarette at him obnoxiously. "Don't take it personally, but I _don't_ remember," she retorted coldly. "All I can see is I'm free and clear, and you're heading for years in jail. Right?"

He suddenly jerked at his constraints, making Faye take a surprised step back. His face was filled with rage. "You stupid slut!" he swore.

Spike decided that that was enough. "Hey, keep your fucking mouth shut." He ordered evenly, before looking at Faye. She didn't look in the least bit fazed.

"Faye. What's this all about?" he walked over to where she was standing, looked her in the eye.

Faye gave him an easy shrug. "Just another guy I left behind, _apparently_."

"Fuck you." Standish retorted. "_15 million woolongs_, bitch."

Spike blinked and tilted his head in appreciation. "I hope you put that towards your medical bill," he remarked in a slightly joking tone.

She snorted, turning away and shaking her head.

Spike looked at her. She said she'd been through this before; that there were more guys out there like Standish; angry, out for blood and revenge. "How many people have you screwed over, Faye?" he asked evenly.

Faye gave him a cool stare in return. "I lost count."

And with that, she stalked off in the other direction.

* * *

Spike found her in the observation room, staring out of the round portal into endless space. A cigarette lay in her hand, smouldering quietly, unsmoked. Her other hand was curled around her waist; the typical Faye-in-thought pose.

He walked over and stood beside her, plucking the cigarette from her hand and smoking it himself. "Waste not," he chided, and frowning at her lack of response. He turned her around to look at him, tilted her chin to look him in the eye. "Faye, what was _that_ all about?"

Her eyes narrowed and she shrugged.

He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Why did you let him insult you like that? You just stood there." He paused. "You're not usually like that." _Not with us, anyway,_ he silently added.

"I like stories," she finally said, resting her hands on the glass window, turning away from him. "When I was little I used to pretend that I was in them. It helped. I don't care about being insulted by morons like him."

Spike looked confused. "Why? He called you a slut, Faye." He reminded, almost gently. "You shouldn't have to take stuff like that."

"So?" she whirled around to face him. "He doesn't know me. He doesn't know what I'm really like, does he? It doesn't matter what he called me, it's just a way to get leverage. And even if it _was_ true, I wouldn't be ashamed of it." She finished, her head high as she dared him to agree with her.

"Don't get so down on yourself. It's not like that." Spike insisted, throwing his cigarette butt against the glass. "You've probably done a lot of things to be ashamed of, but," he paused as her eyes darkened in warning. "But not that. I don't think you're a slut, Faye." He finished in a strangely sincere voice. It made him uncomfortable.

He looked at her again, and saw she had an ironic twist to her lips as she replied, "I'm not ashamed of anything I've done."

She knew he looked uncomprehending. "I don't regret cheating that money off him." She shrugged. "Why should I? He took a risk trying to beat me, and he lost, didn't he?"

_You really do have a cold heart, Faye,_ Spike thought, and he knew the thought betrayed him because she nodded.

"I still relate to stories, you know," Faye replied. "I _am_ the Ice Queen. I slept in the ice, and now I live it day after day." He noticed how she just accepted her fate, no resenting the way her chips have fallen.

"The Ice Queen was the most beautiful woman; her face was perfect as a snowflake." She said, resting her hands agains the cool glass. "But she had a heart of ice, and lived on the highest mountain where no one could reach her. People who came to find her fell to their death on the rocks. And the Queen watched from her tower without the slightest flicker of emotion, just watched them come, and fail. All she knew was to be frozen."

Faye smiled to herself. Exaggerated of course, but she loved it because she knew she _was_ beautiful and completely unattainable.

Spike was not impressed. Folding his arms, he said, "You're not frozen, Faye. Your heart may be cold, but your nerve isn't. And I know how this story ends." He frowned at her. "The handsome prince comes in and breaks the spell, falling in love with the Queen. Melting her frozen heart."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Faye."

Faye rolled her eyes. That was entirely _not_ how she felt about Spike, and if he didn't know that… then he was as bad as the others. "But the handsome prince died in the end Spike." She reminded him. "Maybe that was the good part," her lips twisted maliciously.

He held a hand to his heart. "Aww, Faye. I'm hurt."

It was in jest, and she should have known that. To his surprise, she stood back, her eyes blazing.

"I'm always hurt by you, Spike!" she retorted fervently. "All those times you wanted me gone, when you complained about my presence on the ship," her fists clenched as she tried to conceal the hurt wavering across her face. "When you say I sing off key and I'm useless and I can't catch bounties, and especially when you don't give a damn. You hurt me more than Standish ever could." And she walked past him, not giving him a second glance as she hurried out.

Spike heaved a sigh, lighting a cigarette and hearing the loud slam of Faye's door as she barricaded herself inside. He really didn't understand his crewmate as much as he thought he did. He had thought she knew he hadn't intended to hurt her; but instead he'd unleashed a torrent of nameless anger that she'd probably been hiding for months. He had no idea, but he supposed that it had been inevitable. They circled each other like wildcats, speaking in riddles and never telling the straight truth. It was no wonder they didn't understand each other.

But really, when it came down to it, he wouldn't have it any other way. It wouldn't have been the same; he wouldn't be talking to the same woman.

* * *

Faye was sitting cross-legged on her bed, filing her nails and trying not to feel like an idiot about her outburst. She'd meant every single word, but it was just so _weird_ to actually say them in person. If Spike wasn't any of those things; if he wasn't obnoxious and mysterious and blunt, she wouldn't be talking to the same man. It wouldn't be the same.

A knock at her door made her chip a nail in surprise. "Faye?"

"What?" she growled, more angry at her own response than at him.

There was a pause. Then, Spike said, "You know, you shouldn't keep bottling up your feelings like that. It's not good for you."

And that was it. He added, almost as an afterthought, "We're almost on Ganymede." Before Faye listened to his footsteps head out towards the couch, and the tinny tune of Big Shot breaking the silence.

Faye pursed her lips. That was all she was going to get, and she knew it. It was the closest thing to an apology Spike was ever going to give. But that was okay.

Obnoxious men never apologised, and Spike was the biggest obnoxious ass Faye had ever met. And he was _never_ going to be sorry about being an ass. If that day ever came, Faye would know it was time to change her vocation.

Snickering at the image of a contrite and repenting Spike, Faye opened her door and padded into the living area. Spike was in the process of propelling Standish towards the hanger, using a lot more force than necessary.

Hiding a smile, she leant her arms on the railing, watching as Spike "accidentally" pushed the prisoner into the doorway.

"You're meant to open the door first, Spike." She couldn't help but mention, watching Spike turn around with a slightly guilty expression.

"My mistake." He replied with a smile and a knowing look in his eyes. He nodded towards the hanger. "You coming?"

Faye shook her head. "Not this time. I've got better things to do." She said in her favourite condescending tone, before heading back into the hallway without giving him or Standish another look.

Spike just watched the empty space for a moment, before redirecting his gaze back on the expressionless bounty. "Come on," he growled, noticing that Standish's eyes were fixed on that spot he'd been watching too. "She was out of your league, Standish. You should've known that."

As the man's eyes came to rest on him, Spike knew he felt no pity. _You play the game with Faye, with high stakes and high risk of failure._ Most men were out of her league; she tore them down without mercy.

"We worked the same casino." Standish muttered as Spike walked him up the stairs to the Ganymede ISSP headquarters. "We were both doing a job for the boss, transporting that 15 million woolongs from one of our smaller associations. She disappeared with the case, leaving me to pay out of my own pocket."

Spike didn't find that too surprising. "So you got into drug trafficking." He remarked dryly. "Not exactly a step up in life."

"How do you do it?" Standish stopped abruptly. "How can you live on the same ship, if you know she'd stab you in the back without a second thought?"

Spike let loose a chuckle. "I'm not most men, I guess," he replied with a vague shrug. Holding the door open and ushered the confused bounty head inside, he added, "welcome home." And took out his money card. If this place wouldn't take Standish, Spike was seriously going to cause some trouble.

* * *

Hnn. Review me something positive, and I'll update. Or something.

Oh yeah! Stay tuned for later this week – I'll putting up an angst/drama/romance-never-to-be fic, where Faye's criminal past revisits for some payback, but it's Spike who suffers…. cue evil music Cold Sunrise – where Faye will be kicking serious ass!


	3. All That Glitters

It lives! If my writing style is a little different to previous, I apologise. It's been a while.

Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop belongs to the owners… of it.

Rating: PG. Yeah, it's all rather clean.

**Fairytale – All that Glitters (part A)  
**

**

* * *

**

"It's not that you're no good, it's just…" Spike trailed off and gave a frustrated little sigh. The scrawny little man had scurried around to his side of the table again, adjusting his round spectacles and preparing to make his shot.

Spike watched in evaporating patience as the guy practically took a swing at the cue ball, sending it tumbling off into empty space. He felt a headache grinding its way through his skull. No wait, that was his jaw. Just grinding away, preventing him from going over there and trying to ram the cue stick as far as he could up this moron's ass.

The little man gave a self-conscious giggle, presenting the cue stick back to his opponent. He luckily missed the dangerous stare he got in return, as Spike forced himself to stay cool and not resort to violence.

He also forced himself to miss his next shot.

The guy tittered.

Spike wanted to kill himself. Instead, he just offered a nonchalant shrug as he returned the cue stick. "Not my day, I guess."

"I'll say it's not," came an amused voice from behind him.

Spike had already caught the scent of her particular brand of cigarettes while Faye had been at the bar, flirting her way towards free alcohol.

"Wow Spike, this must be really embarrassing for you," Faye continued, brushing past him to survey the table. "You're actually _loosing_ to probably the worst pool player on Mars." She tilted her hips to settle herself on the corner of the table, and gave him a sly smirk. "Must be hard for someone with _your_ ego."

Spike, through massive force of will, ignored her. He instead turned to his future-bounty, and remarked, "Don't mind her. She just comes by sometimes when she's drunk even though I reject her _every_ time." He gave the bounty a knowing wink, confusing the poor guy even further.

"You have the weirdest delusions, Spike," Faye set her drink down, and pulled herself to her feet. "And now," she prowled over to where the bounty was standing, watching her in mute confusion. However, he didn't expect her to whip out a gun and firmly place it in the small of his back.

"Show's over, little boy," Faye purred with her mouth just above his ear. He squawked in complete fear, but didn't try to escape.

"Now wait a second." Spike interjected, gaining both their attention. "We were supposed to wait for the nerd's partner, remember?" he accused, one long finger pointing furiously at Faye, who looked even craftier than she had previously. Always a bad sign.

"Well Spike," Faye began to nudge the bounty towards the door. Spike followed but not before grabbing and finishing off the drink she'd left. "Me and this guy's partner have already become acquainted." She turned back specifically to make note of his reaction. "And he's already been turned in. Which means," she purred in complete satisfaction. "It means that you've been making a fool of yourself for nothing." Turning to push the bounty out onto the street, she added, "that in itself is worth any bounty."

Spike, in that moment, really hated his selfish bitch of a partner.

* * *

However to his surprise, she gave him share of the twin bounty, so he wasn't going to have to launch her out into space at the first opportunity. 

As they both strolled down the ISSP Headquarters stairs, Faye remarked in a thoughtful voice, "You know, Spike, did you understand any of that babbling about his wife?"

Spike shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat," he recited Jet's current pet phrase.

She shot him a sidelong glance. "Real helpful," she muttered sourly, but choosing not to pursue it. Judging by the malevolent glares she'd been receiving after her little prank, she figured she'd better back off a bit, else she found no hot water left, or her Redtail welded to the hold, or another nasty _something_ back on the ship. Spike was immature; she didn't expect any better of him.

In almost companionable silence they headed towards where their ships were parked. To their surprise, there was a small figure waiting for them.

"Are you selling something?" Spike called out dryly, and added to Faye, "hasn't this day gone on long enough already?"

The figure was standing, arms folding, waiting for them to approach. To Faye's surprise, it was just a boy, probably in his mid-teens.

"Maybe he _does_ want to sell something?" Faye murmured, letting Spike stride ahead and do his angry, dominant thing. She was weary and wanted a bath.

"What do you want, kid?" Spike sounded equally weary, although Faye was sure the kid interpreted it as more threatening. _It's strange;_ she thought idly, _I know you so well in stupid ways like how you talk_. And yet she couldn't read him; get into his head and find out what went on in his stupid little brain.

"Do you know what you've _done?_!" The kid demanded, his high-pitched, furious voice breaking Faye from her thoughts.

Spike looked blank. "You better not have touched my ship," he grumbled, moving past the kid to give his beloved craft a quick check for damages. Finding none, he turned and gave the stranger an inquisitive look. "What _do_ you want, exactly?

"That guy you just arrested? That was my _father_." The kid was almost shaking in righteous fury. "He didn't do anything. You put him in prison for _nothing_!"

Spike looked bland. "Well, take that up with the ISSP," he advised, inwardly smirking as the kids clenched his fists. "But you'd better tell them that I'm not giving back that reward."

"And neither am I." Faye interjected firmly, butting herself in to the conversation. "Now push off, kid, unless you've got a bounty for us to collect."

The boy seemed to collect himself. "You don't even care, unless you're making a profit out of it, right?"

Faye smirked, reaching out an arm to pat the poor kid on the head. "You got that right. Look kid, life is hard, and money is hard to come by." She shrugged wisely, as if she were giving out divine wisdom.

Spike gave a tiny 'heh'. The boy was not so impressed.

"Fine. But sooner or later, the ISSP _will_ find out that my father is innocent of murdering those people!" He declared firmly. "And then you'll have no choice but to pursue the real killer. So why don't you just take away the extra step?"

Faye and Spike exchanged bewildered glances. "What a stubborn little brat," Faye remarked under her breath.

Spike rubbed a spot above his ear and sighed. "Look, kid. I hate to destroy your delusions," -_God knew it'd happened to him_- "but your old man got a bounty put on him for a reason. He poisoned three people with the help of some other guy, the end."

"And besides," Faye interjected herself once again. "Who else could it have been, exactly?"

The boy looked directly at her, his bright blue eyes piercing with their honesty. "It was my mother."

Spike just groaned, glaring at Faye as if to say, _now look what you've started_.

But Faye was now officially curious. "Your mother?" She mused. "Is she rich?" she added, little woolong notes floating around her head at the thought of all the blackmailing she could get away with.

"You're hopeless." Spike declared sourly, ready to wash his hands of the entire deal, even half ready to give the damn kid his share of the bounty to just make him _piss off_.

"My mother is Miranda Yaluma. She owns the Yaluma recreational satellite."

Faye just about passed out in glee. There was only one satellite with its only function to entertain the rich and famous. It was a massive station, with levels for dining, gambling, all kinds of entertainment. And only for the ridiculously wealthy.

Spike could see the woolong signs in her eyes. "Faye." He said warningly, but she turned on him pleadingly.

"Oh come _on_, Spike!" she beseeched. "We can just take a look around, it doesn't even matter if the broad's not the killer." She lowered her voice. "I hear they have live horse races on there! Just admit that you're curious!"

Spike was. But he wasn't going to show that. Instead, he looked at the kid. "You want us to go after your mother, forgetting she doesn't even have a bounty on her."

"But there could be!" the kid argued fervently. "Talk to anyone who works on the station, they all know how she _always_ sets up someone else to take the fall for her." At Spike's apparent lack of interest, he added, "I'll pay you."

"Yes. We're _going._" Faye glared at Spike, simply daring him to argue. He blandly met her gaze. "Spike, think of the _money_. Think of the casinos. Just _think_ for a change."

God, he just didn't care. "Fine, whatever."

Faye actually squealed in excitement.

* * *

"You know where meddling in other people's business gets you?" Jet demanded, an almost fatherly look of disapproval on his weathered face. "An early death. There's nothing to gain by getting involved in some rich kid's personal problems except getting the _rest of us in trouble with you_." He scowled at Faye's complete lack of interest. "If you want to be selfish, take off and deal with it elsewhere. Not on this ship." He glared at her again, checking to see if she had actually absorbed some common sense this time. And, judging by her indignant slouch on the staircase of the Bebop, she hadn't.

Spike poked his head through the doorway. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know," he reminded her with an annoying smirk.

"Oh, as if you're not curious!" Faye spluttered, twisting her head to scowl at him.

"_I'm_ not curious." Jet ground out.

Faye turned on him, folding her arms. "Oh yeah?" she snapped. "Where's the _food_, Jet? There isn't even any goddamn _dog food_. How are we supposed to _survive_ without taking the extra step and getting some money? Or would you rather stay here where it's safe," she sneered. "and _starve_ to death?" Rolling her eyes, she pushed past Spike and stomped off to her room.

Spike looked bemused, watching her door slam behind her. Turning back to a frustrated-looking Jet, he offered, "you know Jet, I could throw her in the airlock…"

Jet shook his head. "She's right, annoyingly enough. We don't even have food for Ein, with the last bounty payoff going towards damages."

Spike had the good grace to look sheepish. "Well, that wasn't exactly our-"

A loud cry from Ed interrupted him. "Yaluma satellite in range!" she trilled from her place behind her computer. "Permission to land, _accepted_."

Jet turned his attention to the young hacker. "Ed, I want to you find out all you can about this place."

Ed chirped happily, stretching her fingers and toes before setting to work on Tomato.

Spike slouched down the stairs and came to stand beside Jet. "You know, this is you letting Faye get her own way," he remarked with a hint of amusement. "Not to mention this isn't even a _bounty_ we're going after…"

"I know that." Jet replied, sounding tired. Damn, they _all_ sounded tired these days. "However. If there's a chance we can get paid and avoid a damage bill, I'm going to take it."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Like things ever work out like _that_, Jet." Switching the set on with his toe, hoping for a good bounty to come up and take their attention away from this weird case. The first report however, caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

* * *

Um. Because it's getting a little long, this chapter has been split into two parts. Part B will be out hopefully soon. 

Anyway, Comment/criticize, that sort of thing.


End file.
